Lemons
by Lily's Lil Sis
Summary: Elizabeth is having a really bad day, could it possibly get any worse?


Hey, this is my first non-Harry Potter fanfic; so, tell me how you like it, and if I should write more of these short stories. I have a few more rolling around in my small head that I might post, so be on the look out, and tell me if I should continue! By the way, I own this story and my characters, but the song, is not mine!! Thanks!!

-- Lily's Lil Sis

**Lemons**

**By: Lily's Lil Sis**

Elizabeth Grace Westwood woke up to Simple Plan's "Welcome to My Life" blasting her ears out. Her alarm clock read 6:15. Elizabeth closed her eyes and groaned at how early it was and reminded herself that she'd have to do this four more times this week, as it was Monday.

She slid her leg to the edge of her bed until it hit the new hardwood flooring beneath her. She then rolled off of the bed with an odd thump as she caught herself from falling. And she slowly made her way towards the bathroom stumbling slightly on the way.

Once safely in the bather, Elizabeth looked into her reflection of the mirror in front of her. What she saw didn't surprise her much. It was the same face she had been looking at for twenty four years. The shoulder length red hair with a slight morning curl at the end, bright blue eyes that didn't get much notice, and very pale skin that by God could not be tanned. As she stepped into the slippery and dingy shower she noticed that she needed to get to the gym as soon as possible.

Elizabeth turned the shower dial until it faced the small red line that said, 'hot'. The shower head sprung to life as it showered cold then lukewarm water on her body. Elizabeth stepped forward to get her face wet when she slipped.

She hit her head on the shower dial which switch to 'cold'.

"Augh, Damn!" she shouted as she got up.

Freezing cold water was being sprayed on her from head to toe.

"Well, forget this," Elizabeth said in anger to no one in particular.

Elizabeth grabbed a nearby tower that was tattered and old, and walked out of the bathroom, still cold from the freezing water.

She stalked off to her room and opened her tiny almost non-existent closed and picked up her new burgundy suit. She proudly put the suit on very carefully, for she had just bought it last night.

Her stomach grumbled as she was brushing her hair, and headed for the kitchen as soon as she was done.

"Hey there, Lizzie the Lizard, what's up?" said Elizabeth's best friend, Alex.

"I'm already having a bad day," she said.

I had my ears blown off this morning with that stupid alarm clock, then I slipped in the shower and the water went cold, again, and I need to go to the gym!" Lizzie said exasperated.

"What does going to the gym have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it just makes everything worse, doesn't it?"

Alex responded by shaking her head.

"Well, I made you some coffee, if that helps," Alex asked tentatively.

"That does help thanks. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, that reminds me, your parents called last night and said they were coming over for dinner tonight." Alex said nonchalantly.

"What! Augh, could this day get any worse?" Liz said banging her head against the wall.

"Yes it could, so don't say that!" Alex said very seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, AHHHHHHHH!"

"What, what happened?" Alex said running over to her best friend.

"I spilt the damn coffee all over me, Augh, and on my new suit too. I hate me life," Liz said darkly.

"Well, go change, I'll get this dry cleaned for you," Alex told her.

"No, no, I'm running late for work, I'll just wear this."

"Oh, the car kind of died last night," Alex said slowly backing away from the scene.

"What?"

"It died."

"What do you mean it…died," Elizabeth said her voice rising.

"Well, when you put the keys in the ignition, the car doesn't… you know…ignite," Alex tried to explain.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in.

"Fine, I'll just take the subway," she said finally.

"Alright, hey I hope your day turns out better," Alex told her giving her a hug, which she desperately needed.

"Me too."

But, Elizabeth's day did not get any better.

It turned out that her boss decided that the office wasn't the right place for Elizabeth, and then he fired her. Yep, this was the worst day of her entire life.

So, Elizabeth was on her way to the grocery store to get some edible food for her parents to have for dinner that night.

Elizabeth decided on lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. That was easy enough to cook.

She bought everything and was headed out the door when she remembered she had forgotten the lemons.

Frustrated, she stomped her way to the produce isle, and fervently threw five lemons into a small plastic bag.

All of a sudden the bag split open and all of her lemons fell out, dispersing themselves all over the grocery stores' floor.

Elizabeth threw her head back and silently started to cry. Why did everything in her life have to go wrong?

Then she heard an angelic voice.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked at him. He was gorgeous. He was about the same age as she was. He had kind of long dark brown hair, warm hazel eyes, and a six pack. This guy looked like he had walked straight out of a Calvin Klein magazine.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she said unable to take her eyes off of him.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ah, Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz."

"Elizabeth," the mystery man said smoothly, "It's beautiful."

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked, now flushing slightly.

"Mark," he answered.

As they both left the grocery store together, Elizabeth thought, "Maybe today wasn't bad, after all."

Thanks!!

Lily's Lil Sis


End file.
